Dulce Traición
by angelitop
Summary: Se trata de Levi que tras asistir a una fiesta de disfraces conoce a una mujer que lo dejo impactado porque lo atraía como a ninguna otra mujer, aquella chica que apareció de la nada y por lo mismo se fue sin decir una palabra, el hombre más fuerte del mundo decide buscarla y se llevara una sorpresa al descubrir que aquella chica de vestido rojo es...? y forma parte de...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo, espero que les guste._**

* * *

En el pueblo de sina se encuentra el mejore hombre de las tropas de reconocimiento (Levi Rivaille) se le describe como serio , profesional , calmado , inteligente, el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Levi como el mejor hombre de las tropas de reconocimiento junto a su comandante Erwin son convocado por el rey para asistir a la fiesta para la celebración del cumpleaños del mismo… el cual se iba a negar pero debido a que su comandante y mejor amigo quería ir y no podía asistir uno si no iba a ir el otro tuvo que aceptar y se dispuso a leer la invitación la cual decía baile de mascara sábado a las 8:00.

* * *

Sábado a las 8:20

-Erwin me debes una.

-sí, lamento tener que arrastrarte a esto, sé que no te gusta pero quería ver a una linda chica que me está esperando en la fiesta.

\- tsk.

\- vamos Levi anímate y mira a tu alrededor hay muchas mujeres lindas.

-no sé cómo puedes decir que son lindas si no se les puede ver la cara por los antifaces.

-jajajaja es verdad pero yo ya encontré a la chica que buscaba - decía Erwin mientras que una chica le hacia una seña.

Erwin se dirigía a ella mientras que Levi cogía una copa de champan y salía al jardín , en el cual se encontraba una mujer que estaba de espalda y pudo apreciar su cabello negro azabache que brillaba con la luz de la luna llena su vestido rojo con mangas y largo hasta los pies con un descote que permitía ver la espalda de aquella chica, en él podía apreciar su piel blanca que le hicieron querer tocar, se acercó lentamente , ya al quedar a un paso de ella levanto su mano y toco su brazo y sintió lo suave que era su piel.

La chica pego un brinco al sentía que alguien la tocaba se volteo quedando frente a frente, la soltó, un chico de cabello negro corto y liso, y con lo que podía ver por los agujeros de la máscara que llevaba vio unos ojos verde-oliva, mientras que el chico no pudo ver sus ojos pero sí pudo ver sus labios rosa brillante ya que la máscara de la chica le cubría la mita de la cara.

Levi sin ninguna palabra le extendió la mano para bailar con ella la cual acepto tomándola, un tango sonaba, la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho con su cuerpo y con la otra sujeto firmemente su mano, en medio del jardín empezaron a bailar 'su piel es tan suave y sus labios tan provocativos' decía en su mente, mientras que se dejaba llevar por la música y por el perfume de aquella chica, olía a vainilla.

La canción termino y fue liberándola poco a poco pero todavía la tenia de la mano la cual le dio un ligero beso y la soltó lentamente hasta llegar a sostenerla con un solo dedo que al final soltó, la chica le regalo una sonrisa, él se disponía a hablarle pero fue interrumpido y forzado a voltear porque no muy lejos de ahí había una persona que comenzó a reír como si fuera la última vez, era escandaloso….

Mientras Levi volvió a mirar al frente para continuar con lo que iba a decir pero la chica de vestido rojo ya no estaba, Levi volteo a los lados para ver si la encontraba pero nada, se dirigió al salón donde la vio caminando hacia la puerta principal, el corrió para alcanzarla abriéndose paso entre la multitud, mientras que ella dio media vuelta y le volvió a sonreír y siguió caminando, al alcanzar la puerta no vio al mujer de vestido rojo siguió corriendo hacia los carruajes el cual veía que uno se movía pero ya estaba muy lejos, regreso a la fiesta preguntándose ' ¿ quién es la chica del vestido rojo? Y ¿qué me hiso para salir corriendo y perder la calma que siempre mantengo ante cualquier situación? 'Mientras que Erwin se le acercó para preguntarle que le paso tras haberlo visto correr como si su vida dependiera da ello.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, yo sé que estuvo corto pero espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el sig. Pronto.**

 **Díganme si les gusto**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mírame**_

\- Levi te paso algo, estas bien?- Levi no contestaba seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos

\- - Levi….- lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude un poco, hasta q reacciona

\- - Mmm… que pasa? Erwin

\- - Pasa que tengo rato llamándote y no me respondes

\- - …

\- - Que te paso? , porque saliste corriendo?

\- - Aaahh…. , nada importante solo quería tomar aire- ´no le puedo decir que fue por una mujer, no dejaría de molestarme y a traerme a mas eventos como estos, aunque si supiera que ella estaría sin duda iría …. NO, que estoy pensando no puede ser que me afectara tanto esa chica´

Erwin sabía que no habría salido corriendo por algo como eso, pero no insistió porque sabía que no le iba a sacar nada a su amigo.

Levi estaba que se dormía en la fiesta así que se fue hacia el cuartel, llego a su habitación muy cansado que aduras penas puso el antifaz en la mesita que había en un costado de la cama, se sacó el chaleco negro y la corbata, mientras desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa caminaba hacia la cama, se recostó y con la mirada pegada en el techo seguía pensando en la mujer del vestido rojo, quedando dormido recordando el perfume tan delicioso que expendía de ella.

En la mañana siguiente como de costumbre se levantó temprano para ocupar su puesto y hacer vigilancia, pero la llegada de petra una de sus subordinadas que le informaba que el comandante Erwin lo necesitaba en su oficina, hiso que dejara a un cadete cerca para que vigilara, dirigiéndose a la oficina del comandante.

Al quedar frente a la oficina toco la puerta.

\- Pase.

\- Erwin , me necesitabas.

\- Si, quiero pedirte que me ayudes con los nuevos reclutas.

\- Tsk, me sorprende que se unieran, con el discurso que diste solo espero ver a unos guerreros valientes o unos tontos que no entendieron tus palabras.

Entonces levi al retirarse da la oficina de Erwin se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los nuevos reclutas ya que tenían que hacer una prueba donde se calificaba su capacidad física e intelectual. El cabo levi llego y se presentó – soy el cabo Levi Rivaille, los voy a evaluar así que alisten sus equipo. Veamos si son soldados para servir a la humanidad o solo ganado esperando ser comido-se dirigió al bosque nombrando al primero

– Reiner Braun– mientras hacian los cortes al titán substituto el capitán leía sus expediente (REINER BRAUN: un soldado fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, sus camaradas confían ciegamente en el)2°

– Armin Arlelt– (ARMIN ARLELT : Aunque carece de fuerza física lo compensa con sus extraordinarias actitudes académicas)5°

– Annie Leonhardt–(ANNIE LEONHARDT: sus habilidades en combate son impecables, pero no trabaja bien en equipo, es una loba solitaria)3°

– Bertholdt Fubar–(BERTHOLDT FUBAR: posee mucho talento pero carece de iniciativa propia)6°

– Jean Kirschtein –(JEAN KIRSCHETEIN: tiene un control tridimensional de primera clase pero su personalidad provoca fricciones)7°

– Conny Springer –( CONNY SPRINGER: demuestra una gran agilidad física pero carece bastante de agilidad mental)8°

– Sasha Browse –(SASHA BROWSE: excelente en operaciones poco convencionales, pero eso la hace inadecuada para misiones organizadas)9°

– Eren Jeager –(EREN YEAGER: carece de talento natural pero ha trabajado más duro que nadie para mejorar, además, parece más motivado que nadie para alcanzar sus objetivos)4°

– Mikasa Ackerman – (MIKASA ACKERMAN: su actuación es ejemplar en todos los aspectos, hablamos de un genio sin precedente en nuestra historia)1°.

Tomo en cuenta a los mejore nueve cadetes de la de la promoción 104, más a la pelinegra era velos precisa y sus cortes perfectos y limpios, no por nada es la 1° de su promoción, se le cruzo por la cabeza que aquel soldado era la chica de vestido rojo se parecían, en su estatura, en su cabello negro como la oscuridad pero se le desvaneció ese pensamiento cuando miro los ojos de la chica tenían sed de sangre , ´no puede ser ella, aunque sea hermosa, una chica con tantas ansias de matar no puede ser capaz de soltar una sonrisa tan cálida como la del vestido rojo 'pensaba Levi mientras la seguía observando sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero fue inútil porque Mikasa sentía que alguien la estaba mirando y en cada vuelta que daba para cortar se ponía a buscar a la persona que la miraba y la encontró después de unos cuantos cortes perfectos, y soltó una risa que nadie noto ya que la cubría una bufanda roja. Después de probarlos en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales los dirijo a los establos para que escogieran un caballo el cual tendrían que domaran, la mayoría de los chicos escogía un caballo calmado, no difícil de domar pero Bertholdt, Reiner, Conny, Eren y Jeany decidieron tratar de montar al caballo más salvaje que había, que muchos otros cadetes trataron de domarlo antes pero solo lograron aterrizar en el piso. El caballo era negro como la noche, su pelaje brillaba, sus tatas fuertes y su cabeza firme.

Mientras que montaban su espectáculos de gran macho que Mikasa no se había dado cuenta, seguir buscando uno para ella, cuando sintió la respiración de alguien chocando con su espalda y escucho una voz aterciopelada que le resultaba muy atractiva para ella, que le decía " Ackerman encontraste un caballo que te guste" ella negó con la cabeza sin darse vuelta ya que sabía que era el capitán Levi, los dos permaneciendo quietos por unos segundos hasta que escucharon un fuerte golpe, como cuando un árbol hace contacto con el piso, se dirigen hacia la tremenda bulla que hacían los cadetes "ssshhhh, Reiner estas bien" Reiner solo se paró alejándose del caballo, dejando el animal en medio del corral.

Uno de los encargados de la caballería ríe en voz alta diciendo "yo les advertí que nadie ha podido domarlo". Mikasa mira a Levi y le pregunta en voz baja "tu no lo has podido domar", Levi la mira por un instante y le responde bajito también "no lo he intentado ya que yo tengo mi caballo que lo entrene personalmente", la chica guarda silencio un momento y continua " ya encontré a mi caballo" dijo la chica. las miradas chocaron y sin decir más se dirige hacia el caballo, el mira la figura de la mujer alejándose con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal ¨sé que en su expediente decía que era un genio sin precedente y lo demostró con el equipo tridimensional pero ese caballo es muy salvaje, la va a tirar y lo peor de todo es que no puedo detenerla ya que es otra cadete que escoge libremente a su caballo, tsk¨ Levi se acercó para ver a la azabache que alzo la voz diciendo " yo lo domare".

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, después Armin se le acerca pidiéndole que no lo haga ya que era muy peligroso, pero ella solo le da una palmada en el hombro dándole entender que todo estaba bien, el encargado de los caballos también trato de detenerla diciéndole lo salvaje que era el caballo pero ella pidió un fusta (es la varilla con la que se le pega al caballo), el hombre se la dio ya que vio que la chica no iba a dar marcha atrás. Tenían sujeto al caballo para que se quedara quieto un momento y pudiese montarlo, montada, Mikasa le dio una mirada discreta a Levi que entendió, la mocosa quería que la mirara con atención.

Mikasa antes de que comenzara le dice algo en la oreja del caballo que este nada más sacudió. "Bien, estas lista" decía el encargado, Mikasa acento con la cabeza y soltaron al caballo, todos estaban muy atentos a lo que iba a pasar en especial 3 personas, sus hermanos Armin y Eren y cierto azabache.

El caballo era muy fuerte pero Mikasa lo era aún más, todos en silencio pensaban que Mikasa era increíble lo domara o no, ya que es la que más tiempo se ha mantenido en el caballo, con la mano izquierda jalaba de las riendas, haciendo que el caballo retrocediera un poco. La azabache viendo que no iba a retroceder ni un poco más lo azota con la fusta que sostenía la mano derecha, el caballo relincha y queda parado en dos patas para tratar de tirarla pero no le funcionaba, con ninguno de los que lo quisieron domar llegaron a agotarlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo la chica. Ella seguía con una postura firma y la cabeza en alto y sin ningún gesto de miedo.

"JIA" decía la azabache tras un azote, el caballo corrió con una velocidad increíble, ella tiro de las riendas haciendo que el caballo disminuyera la velocidad hasta llegar al trote, ella decide jalar un poco del caballo para que retrocediera y este obedece, todos perplejos por la gran Azaña de la joven mujer hasta que el encargado de los caballos festejo por la chica ya que era la única que pudo domar a tal bestia haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros lo seguirán con el festejo, ella alzo la mirada viendo a Levi que le sin ningún gesto o palabra le dijo ´bien hecho mocosa´ y diciéndose a sí mismo que era un paranoico ´¿ un paranoico?´ se repetía en la cabeza y se acordó que se comportó igual que con la chica del vestido rojo ´talvez y Ackerman si era aquella mujer que no salía de su cabeza 'pensó mientras veía a Mikasa pasar frente a él con su caballo para dejarlo en los establos.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Díganme si les gusto :)**


	3. recuerdos

**_Mi pasado_**

Armin jalaba a Eren para que fueran los dos con Mikasa pero él se negó "que te pasa, vamos a felicitarla" dijo el ojos azules y se dio cuenta de que eren estaba molesto ya que su hermana lo domo sin derramar una gota de sudor mientras que él estaba sucio de polvo por la tremenda caída de caballo que se dio. Armin frunció el señor y se lo llevo a un lugar menos público y él dijo "deja de ser un egoísta por hoy, festeja por Mikasa ella siempre nos esta cuidado, cuando nos conoció después de haber perdido a nuestros padres ella ha dedicado su vida a nosotros y así es como te comportas".

Eren y Armin perdieron a sus padres cuando el muro María callo, Mikasa quien corría para ocultarse de los titanes los vio paralizados ante un titán que se estaba comiendo a un soldado que trataba de salvarlos, el hombre les decía que corran pero ellos no se movían así que mikasa los agarro de las manos y los jalo, corriendo vio una cabaña en la que se ocultaron, ella rompió el silencio preguntando el nombre de los niños que no respondían, " yo me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, no se preocupen ya verán que nos salvaran" dijo la niña. Ya había caído la noche ni la luna se había asomado y no se escuchaba nada, la niña decidió salir a ver "quédense aquí, ya regreso" Eren y Armin solo respondieron con un "NO" "es peligroso" termino la frase el ojos azules. La niña les dio una sonrías y una palmadita en la cabeza a los dos "ya regreso" antes de cruzar la puerta escucho "s-soy Armin Arlelt" voltio a verlos y vio a Armin darle un codazo al chico de alado "soy Eren Jeager" termino diciendo "un gusto, espérenme aquí" dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Mikasa corría sin hacer ruido ocultándose entre los callejones, hasta que ve a un titán sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared de una casa con los ojos medio abiertos, mikasa no quiso arriesgarse y tomo otro rumbo llego donde encontró a los niños y al soldado siendo comido y lo vio tirada la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, la chica sin asco se acercó vio el nombre del soldado y le quito el estampado del bolsillo de su chaleco en el cual se encontraba las alas de la libertad, le serró los ojos y decidió proteger a los niños por el cual dio su vida, se paró y siguió con su camino quería ver si había algún soldado pero nada solo se encontraba con titanes inmóviles ´talvez es porque están cansados, tienen que dormir´ dijo su mente, se acercó para tocarlo y se sorprendió que estaba tibio no caliente como lo suelen estar " talvez por el sol, esta es la oportunidad de salir de aquí" dijo en voz baja busco unos caballos que encontró fácilmente ya que eran lo único que se movía en esa ciudad llena de cadáveres y titanes, estaban comiendo la comida que la gente había tirado de la desesperación, Mikasa cogió unos cuantos panes, frutas y las riendas de dos caballos y los llevo a la cabaña " Armin ,Eren, salgan " dijo la azabache. Viendo a los niños salir de inmediato de la casa "saben montar a caballo?" los dos negaron con la cabeza "está bien los dos caballos son dóciles así que no se será difícil" dijo la niña mientras jalaba a uno para ayudarlo a subir y después al otro, los dos niños en un caballo y ella subida en el otro, les indicaba que hacer para que le caballo comenzara a moverse ya unos minutos después eren que estaba al frente le cogió el ritmo de como montarlo y los tres se abrían paso entre el bosque para dirigirse al muro Rose, montando toda la noche pero faltaba poco para que amaneciera así que la chica le indico a Eren que tenga el caballo bajándose de ellos, Mikasa cogió de las riendas a los caballos y los dejo amarrados en una cueva, luego los dirigió hacia un árbol para treparlo" bien, hay que subir y permanecer hay hasta la noche" " por qué?, si seguimos adelante llegaremos al muro Rose en la tarde" " es peligroso seguir durante la mañana, por favor confía en mi" finalizo la chica extendiéndole la mano para que comience a subir, estando en lo más alto del árbol, saco los panes para repartillos "solo cogí unos panes y frutas, pero no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí así que creo que es bueno tener unas reservas" dijo mientras guardaba las frutas, comían en silencio ella no quería preguntar nada ya que después preguntaba algo que les haría recordar aquel doloroso momento, hasta que Armin habla " quien te enseño a montar" " mi padre" "donde esta" "murió" dijo sin ninguna emoción "tu mama" "murió" quedo en silencio el ojos azules "como puedes decirlo sin ninguna emoción "dijo eren "no me puedo derrumbar, yo quería mucho a mis padres y ellos dieron su vida por mí no puedo dejar que su muertes sean para nada, así que decidi vivir por mí y por ellos, mi dolor lo guardo para mi" dijo sin cambiar su expresión esas fueron las últimas palabras hasta que callera la noche antes de bajar del árbol " por qué esperamos hasta la noche?" pregunto Armin "….. cuando Salí de la casa en la noche vi a los titanes que no se movían y los toque y estaban tibios no caliente, no me atacaron entonces creo que es por la noche no se pueden mover ya que no había luz solar" "estaban tibios mmm…. Pero, si es por el sol no deberíamos bajar hoy porque hay luz de la luna y la luna refleja el sol, no?" "…pues ayer no había luna…. Talvez, díganme avanzamos y nos arriesgamos o esperamos una noche sin luna" "yo quisiera avanzar pero conozco a Armin y sé que es muy inteligente la verdad es que confió en el así que creo que es mejor esperar" dijo eren "pero yo no soy un experto" "yo también creo que es mejor esperar, espero que mañana no halla luna" dijo Mikasa.

Así llego la siguiente noche sin luna, "tuvimos suerte ya que no teníamos comida para más días" decía Mikasa mientras bajan dan del árbol, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cueva donde habían dejado los caballos sin perder tiempo los montaron y llegaron a ver al muro Rose pero tenían que darse prisa ya que faltada pocos minutos para que saliera el sol, aumentaron la velocidad ya faltaban unos 50 metros cuando el sol se asomó al igual que un titán iba lento pero seguro que los alcanzaría ya que sus pies largos se separaba a grandes cantidades uno del otro, así que Mikasa le dijo que pase lo que pase debían continuar sin mirar atrás ya que debían vivir por sus padres, los chicos sin decir una palabra la observaron desviarse de ellos atrayendo al titán, a lo lejos uno de los soldados se percata de lo sucedido y avisa a sus camaradas para ir ayudar, abren la puerta y salen. los soldados montando a caballo dirigiéndose al titán uno de los soldados se detiene donde se encuentran Eren y Armin "están a salvo ahora entren y esperen en la entrada" los niños voltean a ver hacia la chica la cual seguía frente del titán, el caballo corriendo lo que más que podía y después de unos segundos el titán cae tras un corte en la nuca, un soldados ordena retirada al ver que muchos titanes se acercaban, entrando a en la ciudad se reúne con Eren y Armin que fueron rodeados en el preciso momento en el que entraron, uno de los soldados se les acerca y los dirigen a la oficina del comandante Erwin.

– Buenos días niños, mis subordinados me informan que los encontraron fuera de la muralla me pueden decir de dónde vienen?

– Del muro María – dijo la azabache

– Como? – pregunto Erwin impactado por lo que le dijo la niña

Mikasa le conto como es que lograron escapar de una muerte segura lo que habían descubierto de los titanes algo que el comandante ya sabía por la muchas expediciones fuera de la muralla, viendo las caras de los niños que no decían nada talvez era por la muerte de sus seres queridos mientras que la niña sin una sola lagrima finalizaba con:

– Eso es todo señor, no he omitido nada así que si va a hacer alguna pregunta le pido que la haga ahora, porque no pienso responder en ningún otro momento.

– No, solo tienen que llenar unos datos personales para tener un registro de ustedes y poder ponerlos en un orfanato para que alguien se haga cargo de ustedes.- dijo y miro a la niña pararse de inmediato al frente de él.

– Yo… yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos señor. Solo necesito un lugar donde pasar por algunos días mientras me pongo a trabajar para conseguir dinero y poder conseguir mantenernos.- dijo, Dejando con los ojos abiertos a los niños a su espalda

– Tú, pero cuántos años tienes?- pregunto sorprendido

– 13 años, pero yo sé que puedo encargarme de ellos.

– Porque quieres hacerlo, que son para ti algún familiar o conocido.

– No pero ellos son amigos que acaban de perder a sus familiares y son lo único que tienen, no quiero que los separen sería más duro para ellos sobrellevar esto.

– No lo sé, una niña encargándose de unos niños.

– Por favor.- Dijo la niña con un tono de tristeza. El soltó un pequeño suspiro.

– Está bien pero con una condición, si se llegan a meten en problemas los llevare personalmente un orfanato sin ninguna queja.

– Si señor- dijeron en coro los tres – gracias- dijo mikasa.

– Pero igual tienen que llenar el registro.

Terminaron de llenar el registro los niños con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos ya que pedían información de sus familiares, el comandante los ubico en una casa no muy elegante pero tenía unas cuantas cosas y sobre todo un poco de comida, " bueno ya lo saben con solo problema y me veré obligado a llevarlos quieran o no" dijo antes de al salir de la casa, mientras Eren y Armin miraban la casa, la niña salió y alcanzo al comandante "disculpe, antes de que se valla quiero entregarle algo" dijo, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo, "en la caída de la muralla María se perdieron muchas vidas, en el cual se encontraba un hombre valiente que dio su vida para salvar a Eren y Armin, el soldado Yayoi Takatsuki aun estando preso de un titán seguía tratando de protegerlos" dijo entregándole el estampado que había quitado del uniforme del soldado, "tienen a grandes hombres en sus tropas" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia la casa, este solo se quedó mirando el estampado arrancado ´por lo que has de ver pasado para tener esa mirada tan fría y sin emoción´ pensó Erwin mientras seguía su camino.

Mikasa entraba en la casa y los llamo "pueden venir un momento" los dos salían de una habitación "quería pedirles una disculpa por no haberles preguntado primero si querían vivir con migo" guardo silencio un rato y continuo "cuando tenía 9 años yo vivía en las montañas , un día llegaron unos hombres que quería secuestrar a mi mama por ser asiática y a mí por tener rasgos asiáticos, entraron por la fuerza matando a mi padre y mi madre quien intento protegerme la mataron también porque no podían controlarla, me golpearon y me amarraron yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, si solo hace unos segundos estábamos riendo y ahora estoy en el piso de una casa extraña. Muchas cosas se me vinieron a la mente y una furia me invadió" dijo apretando los dientes, los niños en silencio se daban cuenta que era difícil para ella hablar de aquello "tenía mucho coraje y en una oportunidad que tuve me zafé y los mate mientras dormían ese día llore toda la noche era un llanto de dolor y rabia" los chicos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos "luego me llevaron a un orfanato donde tuve una amiga que vivía cerca del orfanato, me llevaba muy bien con ella siempre me sacaba una sonrisa con una de sus locuras" dijo con un rostro alegre que de pronto se oscureció "me adopto una pareja pocos meses después de haber llegado, que me llevaron sin darme tiempo de despedirme de mi amiga, al llegar a la casa se comportaron como realmente eran, unas bestias, me querían para tener una sirvienta que les lavara, cocinara o hiciera cualquier tipo de cosa, me quede porque no tenía a dónde ir , cuando cumplí los 10 me escape ya que el señor me quería tocar, no podía obedece eso así que me fui, corrí lo más rápido que puede, no me detuve para nada ni porque me moría de hambre o los dolores de mis pies me mataban, camine y camine hasta que me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi casa ente sabiendo que mis padres no iban a estar, pero quería hacerlo, ente al cuarto de mis padres y me acosté en la cama quedándome dómida" se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos y poniéndose una bufanda que cargaba en la nariz y siguió "me mantuve sola, ocultándome de los tipos que me adoptaron, trabaje y me mantuve, viví en mi casa hasta ahora" dijo mirando las caras de los niños "no quiero que los se separen y que sean adoptado por malas personas, pero si ustedes quieren irse esta bien, pero si se quedan yo los protegeré seré su hermana y ustedes mis hermanos, díganme, que quieren?" "quedarnos" dijeron los niños sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

Y así llegaron a conocerse mejor y Mikasa los cuidaba, ella era la que traía el dinero y los protegía, crecieron y Mikasa decidió enlistarse en el ejército y los chicos la siguieron pero no solo lo hacían por ella sino también por motivos personales.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Díganme si les gusto** **J**


	4. MIAUUUU

Levi se había dirigido a la oficina de Erwin para entregarle el reporte de los nuevos cadetes, mientras bebían té y conversaban sobre el desempeño de cada uno de ellos, antes de llegar a mencionar los nombres de los hermanos en la lista fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

\- pase-dijo Erwin

-compromiso señor-dijo una azabache que iba entrando.

-oooh Mikasa, pasa, como has estado, y tus hermanos- decía con un tono de emoción por verla

-bien, quería hablar con usted pero veo que está un poco ocupado- viendo a Levi

-aahh, cierto él es...

-lo conozco, es el que nos dio la bienvenida

-bienvenida? –repitió, dándose cuenta que en el uniforme de la chica llevaba el símbolo de las alas de la libertad

-sabía que te habías enlistado en el ejército pero no que te uniste a nuestro equipo-dijo sorprendido

-me ha estado vigilando señor?- su tono era serio pero sin rastro de estar molesta

-tanto a ti como a tus hermanos, ya que si les pasaba algo era mi responsabilidad por permitir que se salieran con la suya- y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

-jajaja pero cumplí, y no tuvimos ningún problema- dijo orgullosa

-sí y me alegra haberlo hecho ya que si no, no sabrían en donde estarían

-bueno me retiro señor-dijo haciendo una señal de respeto y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-no me vas a decir él porque de tu visita

\- luego hablamos- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la oficina

-me puedes explicar que carajos acaba de pasar, de donde conoces a la soldado Akerman- estaba molestó porque lo ignoraron durante la conversación

-pues…. - Comenzó a contarle como se conocieron

-mmm…. ya veo, me sorprende que dos niños de 12 y una de 13 puedan sobrevivir a los titanes, debió ser duro para ellos.

-si, pero más para Mikasa ya que cuando llegaron aquí se negó a que separaran a los niños y se ofreció a cuidarlos.

-tuvo que trabajar desde los 13 – dijo Levi un tanto pensativo, pero con su tono de voz normal

-no, desde los 9 – dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de su te

-que?

\- cuando Mikasa llego con los niños al muro rose tenía una mirada fría, cuando les hice escribir sus datos y los de su padre no soltó ninguna lagrima por el contrario de los dos niños, aparte, me entrego el estampado de la camisa de un soldado diciéndome el nombre y que había muerto, con esos mismos ojos fríos.

-...- Levi lo observaba en silencio.

-así que me puse a investigarla y encontré que…. - le cuenta lo sucedido con sus padres con los asesinos y con los que la adoptaron - tuvo que trabajar como esclava con las personas que la adoptaron y cuando escapo de seguro ha de ser porque el señor intento propasarse ya que tenía varias denuncias de violaciones, nadie sabía dónde permaneció hasta la caída del muro María.

-vaya, la vida la hiso madurar a la fuerza cuando a duras penas era una niña.

\- pero, gracias a lo sucedido la hiso fuerte, aunque no sea una cosa por la que festejar.

Mikasa después de terminar de instalarse en su cuarto fue al cuarto de Armin y Eren, entrando sin tocar, "hola chicos" Mikasa ve que eren no le responde "que te pasa Eren" ninguna palabra salía del chico "no es nada, solo una rabieta" dijo Armin "por qué, no me digas que es por lo del caballo, es por eso?" su tono era de molestia "si, me da coraje que tú lo domaras siendo una mujer mientras que yo conseguí besar el piso" por fin pronuncio palabra el chico "escucha muy bien Eren, tu muy bien sabes que los quiero mucho, pero no voy a aguantar que me digas esas tonterías que por ser mujer no puedo domar un caballo que tu no pudiste, cuando estés más calmado y puedas pensar con claridad hablamos" hiso una pausa respiro y se tranquilizó "buenas noches" sin esperar que respondan saliendo del cuarto " te pasas Eren, hay veces en las que no entiendo cómo es que Mikasa no te ha dado un buen golpe para que te comportes, buenas noches" dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando dormido.

El chico se quedó pensando ´talvez si me pase, miarda yo quiero ser fuerte como Mikasa o inteligente como Armin para poder matar a todos esos malditos que mataron a mis padres´ quedándose dormido con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla al recordar como murieron sus seres queridos. Mientras Mikasa no podía dormir pensando en que no quería estar peleada con uno de sus hermanos, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un sonido que provenía de su estómago, tenía hambre ya que no había comido por ir a la oficina del comandante Erwin que al final no pudieron hablar. Ya eran las . no les tenían permitido salir a esa hora de sus dormitorio pero se arriesgó poniéndose un buzo cerrado de mangas largas y capucha, el buzo le quedaba hasta las caderas, con uno chor que le quedaba unos centímetros debajo de la entrepierna, salió de su habitación y se colocó la capucha la cual llevaba unas orejitas de gato, el buzo se lo habían regalado Armin y Eren para su cumpleaños que ya paso, se colocó la capucha por si acaso alguien la ve, no le podría ver la cara y salir corriendo para no ser castigada, entrando ala cocina puso a calentar un poco de agua para prepararse un poco de té, esperaba en silencio pensando, hasta que escucha a alguien tras suyo, aclarar la garganta para que volteara, ella se quedó quieta tratando de buscar una vía de escape pero no podía ya que la persona que estaba atrás decía "pero que tenemos aquí, una gatita" mientras se le acercaba dejándole sin ningún lugar por el que escapar, aparte ya reconocía esa voz ´mirada, es el capitán Levi a él no me le poder escapar´ pensó dándose por vencida mientras quedaba frente al capitas "Ackerman?" pregunto mientras la veía de arriba para abajo notando sus mini chor que la hacían ver tan sexy y a la ves su buzo con unas lindas orejas que ya había notado pero no de frente, con la cara de la soldado que la hacía ver tan tierna "buenas noches, señor" " que haces a estas horas fuerera de la cama" dijo tratando de verla a los ojos y no a sus piernas "no tuve tiempo de merendar y tenía hambre" el sabía por qué, fue a hablar con Erwin, el cual le conto el pasado de la chica.

"señor, señor" dijo la chica tratándolo de sacar de sus pensamientos y se acordó que cuando fue a la oficina del comandante Levi estaba ahí, talvez le había dicho algo de su pasado "eh… lo siento, decías algo" desviando la mirada de Mikasa y mirando a la nada "el comandante le dijo algo de mí, no?" lo miraba a los ojos que este trataba de esquivar " si lo hiso" dijo en voz baja "señor ya que me va a poner un castigo por desobedecer, me puedo quedar" decía mientras apagaba el fuego ya que la tetera sonaba porque el agua estaba hirviendo "si , vas a tener que limpiar los establos" " bien, y dígame señor que hacía a estas horas en la cocina" "termine mi turno de guardia, y vine por un té" "pues que le parece si lo tomamos junto, si no le molesta" " está bien" dijo con indiferencia pero en el fondo eso era lo que quería.

Mikasa puso dos tazas con agua que soltaba vapor y les agrego una bolsita de té a cada una, las llevo a la mesa y una puso frente a Levi y la otra al frente de ella, se encontraba en una Silla frente del capitán que la miraba "que le conto Erwin de mi" rompió el silencio sin apartar la vista de Levi "solo como llegaste al muro rose con esos mocosos" vio como la cara de Mikasa se oscurecía "por favor, no los llames así, son mis hermanos" dijo con la voz más seria de lo normal, como si fuera una amenaza "también como murieron tus padres y las personas que los mataron, y un poco de tus padres adoptivos" pronunciaba viendo como los ojos de la azabache se hacían grande "como supo eso" "te investigo" "con que permiso se atreve" decía molesta "estaba preocupándose por ti" Mikasa soltó un suspiro y guardo silencio "te puedo hacer una pregunta" "dime" "que sentiste, antes de matarlos" la chica guardo silencio y tomo un sorbo del té que aún seguía caliente "antes de hacerlo no sentía nada, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que escuche como se reían a carcajadas tras recordar como los mataron, me llene de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada, me odie por ser débil, y luego lo recordé, había visto esa escena antes, una y otra vez, pero yo miraba a otro lado, así es este mundo, es despiadado. En ese preciso instante mi cuerpo dejo de temblar, a partir de ese momento pude controlarme a la perfección, me vi capaz de cualquier cosa y en mi mente solo escuchaba mi propia voz que me decía ´lucha´" hiso una pausa y serró los ojos " solo a los ganadores se les está permitido vivir, el mundo es así de cruel" guardo silencio mientras se jalaba las mangas del buzo y cubría sus dedos, poniéndolos alrededor de la taza para que el calor pasara a sus manos ya que corría viento "en la primera oportunidad que tuve, si dudar los mate, cuando termine me tire al piso y las lágrimas que no aparecieron mientras veía como los mataron, comenzaron a salir, no podía detenerlas, llore hasta quedar inconsciente, ya no quería que murieran por mi así que me hice fuerte para poder protegerme y también a mis seres queridos" Levi guardaba silencio, él sabía muy bien que la vida era cruel "como mantuviste a esos mo… a tus hermanos "Levi corrigió al ver que Mikasa se empezaba a molestarse "pues antes de conocerlos yo ya vivía sola así que ya sabía cómo tratar a los adultos, sabia como actuar y fácilmente conseguía lo que quería, trabaje con algunas personas y ya" "de que trabajaste?" "señor no cree que está haciendo muchas preguntas" dijo Mikasa con un tono divertido mientras lo miraba a los ojos "que no puedo saber?" "le interesa saber sobre mi" decía enmarcando una ceja "no, solo quise preguntar" era mentira, ella solo soltó una pequeña risita y le dio el ultimo sorbo a su té "señor, ya es tarde, así que me retiro" decía mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta "espera" dijo sin pensarlo.

EL

Me paro y camino hacia ella que esta de espalda, me acerco y le bajo la capucha, puse mi cara sobre sus hombros y pude oler su delicioso aroma a vainilla, eso fue mi perdición ya no pensaba lo que hacía, la aprisione contra la pared ella aun estando de espaldas "señor, que est…" "ssshhhh" la hice callar mientras subía un poco su buzo y posaba mis manos sobre sus caderas, haciendo contacto con su suave piel, bese su cuello suave mente bajando hasta su hombro y sentía como ella movía suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás.

ELLA.

Estaba sorprendida cuando el capitán me arrincono contra la pared, pero estaba más sorprendida de mí ya que después de que me callara no podía protestar más tras sentir el contacto de su mano en mi cadera y con unos besos tan cálidos sobre mi cuello, siento el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, siento como besa, lame y muerde mi oreja haciendo que se me escape un suspiro, escucho un "te gusta" me gusta, sí me gusta pero no puedo decirle eso.

"te gusta" dijo Levi tras escuchar el suspiro de la chica, el sentía como se estremecía y eso para él era un sí, la voltea y la besa, al hacer contacto con esos labios tan carnosos y suaves le hizo sentir una fuerte descarga electica mientas que el beso que empezó suave y lento empezó a tornarse apasionado y salvaje, ella sintió como la lengua del hombre se introdujo en ella, enredándola con la suya, se sentía tan caliente sus mejillas y su cuerpo, ella tenía sus manos en el cuello del chico jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo más profundo, el hombre la tomo de las caderas alzándola para sentarla en el mesa, ella era consciente de lo que hacían pero lo que él estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien que solo se dejó llevar, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo, el soltó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, segundos después ella rompió el beso por falta de aire, el bajo hasta su cuello que empezó a morder lo suficiente mente fuerte para dejar una marca en esa piel tan blanca, ella se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido, lo tomo del rostro jalándolo hacia arriba para devorar los labios de su superior, pero algo la detuvo, se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose, haciendo que todo su cuerpo que estaba caliente se congelara de los nervios, nervios que la vieran en esa situación con su capitán, lo libero del agarre de sus piernas y lo separo, sin mirarlo se dirigió hacia la ventana por donde se infiltraba la luz de la luna, la salto, al sentir el frio del piso y percatarse de la poca ropa que llevaba, se apresuró hacia el interior de los dormitorios de mujeres, entro a su cuarto, se quitó el buzo quedando en una top color negra, se metió a su cama calientita y serró los ojos, en su mente lo vio, recordó la calidez de su mano, ella se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un pequeño suspiro quedándose dormida con el recuerdo de los labios de su capitán.

Levi solo la vio salir por la ventana y segundos después un cadete entro a la cocina, el solo lo miro y salo sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia su cuarto a pasos agigantados y entando se dio una ducha para reprimir el jodido deseo de ir al cuarto de Akerman y hacerla suya ´demonios, que estoy haciendo, yo soy su superior y no puede haber nada entre los dos´ pensaba Levi.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **díganme si les pareció aburrido o**

 **Díganme si les gusto :D**


	5. La máscara bien puesta

**_Hola corazones!_**

 ** _Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, es que he empezado a trabajar y llego a mi casa muy cansada._**

 ** _Pero déjenme dejarles algo claro, tal vez me demore un poco más pero no voy a dejar de escribir, Ya que se lo molesto que es cuando dejan una historia a la mitad, me ha pasado._**

 ** _Y por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, por favor háganme saber si les gusta, y si puedo mejorar en algo._**

 ** _Muaaaa, Un beso enorme para todos, y espero que pasen muy bien con sus familias en esta navidad y todo los días, por favor díganle lo mucho que quieren a esos seres queridos, no esperen a que se valla la oportunidad. ¡Bendiciones! ¡Bendiciones! :* :* :*_**

Al siguiente día Mikasa se levantó temprano para ir a entrenar un poco, antes de empezar con sus tareas diarias, ya llevaba una hora y media, empezaba a sentir el sudor de su espalda y una gotas recorriendo su cara y cuello, eso le hiso quitarse la camiseta para que no se empapara de sudor quedando con una blusa de tiras roja y un calentador negro, seguiría entrenando por una hora más pero uno de sus hermanos se acercó "hola Mikasa" "Armin, que haces despierto a esta hora" le pregunto al rubio, ella los conocía muy bien para saber que era raro que un de sus hermanos se despertara temprano, siempre tenía que ir a sacarlos de la cama, parecía que estuviera pegamento en las sabanas, más que todo Eren "quería disculparme, ya sabes, por el comportamiento de eren, no estuvo bien que te tratara así" él lo decía como si fuera su culpa " no tienes por qué disculparte, yo conozco muy bien sus rabietas y luego se le pasara" dijo pero estaba confundida, su hermano la veía con los ojos agrandados "que pasa" le pregunto "ahh, eh mi-mikasa, que es eso" ella se dirigió hacia un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared encima de un lavamanos y vio hacia donde señalaba el rubio, sus ojos se hacían grandes igual a los de él y un sonrojo se asomaba sobre sus mejillas, tenía una marca de dientes en su cuello y dos chupetones un poco más abajo, la chica no se había percatado de los recuerdos que le avía dejado el hombre que invadía sus pensamientos, ya que ella no era una mujer que se revisaba en el espejo para ver si estaba presentable, no sabía que decir, ella podía meter una excusa de las marcas rojas en su piel, pero la marca de los dientes no tenía solución, su hermano no era un estúpido al que pudiera engañar fácilmente.

"Mikasa tienes novio?" pregunto algo divertido por la cara que ponía su hermanita "NO" respondió de inmediato "mmm…. Si quieres me puedes contar lo que paso" le iba a preguntar si alguien la estaba forzando a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero no lo hiso porque de inmediato se dio cuenta que era de Mikasa de la que estaba hablando, ella no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. La morena solo lo miro con vergüenza al recordar que ella era la que enredaba con sus piernas al culpable de esas marcas "no preguntes, por favor" decía mientras agachaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que están regañando, el solo sonrió y la abraso, él no la iba a regañar, al contrario quería que se divirtiera ya que siempre era la que los cuidaba y nunca se divertía como las chicas de su edad "está bien, siempre y cuando tú lo estés" decía mientras le sobaba la cabeza "por favor no le digas a eren, después me hace un interrogatorio" soltó un poco más relajada "bien, pero tienes que cubrirte esas marcas" ella se separó del agarre de su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, cogía la camiseta con la que había venido, se la puso sin importar lo sudada que estaba, se miró de nuevo en el espejo y vio que la prenda no cubría la mordida en su cuello haciendo que se sonrojara aún mas de tan solo pensar que vino así desde su dormitorio y que alguien la pudo ver, pero dio gracias a Dios y a su manía de levantarse más temprano que el sol. No se había topado con nadie más que con Armin, puso su mano sobre la marca de su cuello "te veo luego" dijo la morena y salió disparada hacia su habitación sin esperar que el rubio le conteste.

Levi era el primero de toda la legión de reconocimiento en despertarse, aunque era el primer día en que tenía que entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, él se había adelantado en su entrenamiento para calentar un poco, pero antes de empezar con unos cuantos ejercicios vio a una persona que se le había adelantado.

Me acerque tratando de no hacer ruido para ver quién era y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la vi, era ella, era la chica por la que casi pierde el control, bueno por la que perdió el control. me quede un rato observándola, esperando que se cansara y se fuera para poder entrenar ya que esperaba que resistiera unos cuantos minutos y se diera por vencida como lo hacía los novatos, pasaron los minutos y seguía con su rutina, ´sin duda ha resistido más que los demás principiantes´, me fui a la cocina por un poco de té, esperando que cuando regresara ya no estuviese hay, no quería toparme con ella a solas ya que no sabía que escusa darle por lo que hice ayer, me serví mi té con calma y lo bebí, al terminar, dejar limpio y en orden todo lo que utilice, volví al campo de entrenamiento en el cual ella seguía, segundos después la veo detenerse y pienso que se ha rendido, pero en vez de irse la veo quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta, quedando con una blusa de tiras roja que se le apegaba al cuerpo dejando ver parte de su abdomen plano y lo voluminoso de sus pechos haciendo que mi amigo despertara, tenía que irme de hay o no iba a poder controlarme, pero antes de moverme veo que se le acerca un rubio, era uno de sus hermanos, tenía una cara de culpa, veo que charlan un poco y el ojos azules señala hacia la chica, ella se dirige hacia un espejo, creo verla un poco sonrojada, voltio a ver a su hermano y escucho un fuerte "NO" de parte de ella, agacha su cabeza y él le dio un abrazo el cual correspondió, yo sabía que aunque no de sangre él era un hermano para ella pero me molestaba verla en brazos de otro hombre ´tsk, pero qué demonios, ella no es nada mío´ pensaba mientras me sacudía la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas, se separan y ella se coloca la camiseta y con la mano en el cuello sale corriendo, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta del porque se miró en el espejo, era las marcas que él había dejado en esa blanca piel y aunque solo fue por un momento pude disfrutas de su delicioso aroma y dulce sabor.

Levi tenía que dejar de pensar en su subordinada y ponerse a entrenar, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación para asearse ya que estaba lleno de sudor y tierra, la azabache ya estaba cambiada y con la bufanda cubriendo la marca que le arrancaba un suspiro, al llegar con sus compañeros se unió a sus hermanos para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento en el cual él ya estaba ahí, todos los cadetes mostraron su saludos igual que ella pero mirando a la nada, trataba de mantener su mente fría y ponerse su máscara sin emociones, comenzaron a separarlos en parejas para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, a la chica se le hacía muy fácil derribar a su enemigo y quitarle la daga para cambiar de papeles y ser ella quien ataque, en unos según ya tenía la daga sobre su adversario.

El azabache entre todos los que cadetes que había se fijó en los movimientos de aquella morena, era rápida y sabía cuál era el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo, era increíble pero desvió la vista para seguir supervisando y vio a un par de soldados que tomaban el ejercicio como si fuera un juego, "que carajos hacen" decía con una voz furiosa "señor" respondió Sasha y Conny con la voz temblorosa, el sargento se puso a pelear contra ellos, sabía que no iban a durar ni un minuto, pero tenía que enseñarles disciplina, los dos estaban en una posición de ataque mientras que Levi no se movía, esperaba el primer ataque que no tardó en llegar por parte de conny, lanzando un patada que esquivo de inmediato para patearle la pierna en la que se apoyaba haciendo que se estrelle en el piso "siguiente" soltó el azabache, y la chica no se movía, él se le acerca con pasos seguros y ella tira un puñetazo, lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano y le dio una vuelta dejándola tirada en el piso. Levi se fue, dejando a los cadetes para que entrenaran unas horas más.

Los hermanos ya habían arreglado sus problemas. Un eren arrepentido por lo dicho, con un Armin tratando de no sonreír al recordar lo que descubrió de su hermana esa mañana, y una Mikasa con pereza ya que después de la charla con los chicos tenía que ir a limpiar los establos, no le daba asco solo que desde muy temprano no sentía ganas de hacer nada, sentía su cuerpo un poco pesado.

Levi se dirigía al despacho de Erwin pero antes de entrar ve salir de ahí a Hanji, ella se veía diferente, preocupada

– -cuatro ojos- decía como de costumbre.

– - Ohh, Levi, vienes a ver al comandante- eso era extraño no le dijo enano, bueno aunque el ya no lo era. Había crecido doce centímetros, ahora media 1.72

– -esta? – ella asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más se retiró, el entro pidiendo permiso y lo vio aún más preocupado que la loca.

– - Que te pasa – pregunto, el hombre lo invito a tomar asiento y comenzó con su relato

– -Parece que en la reunión a la que asistimos se infiltro una persona para sacar información importante y confidencian que se guardaba en el castillo del rey, estaban haciendo una investigación y ya me mandaron los resultados- decía mientras abría el sobre que Hanji le acababa de entregar, se quedó mirándolo y se quedó callado.

– -Y? – estaba impaciente, no me gusta cuando hacen el suspenso

– - Pues… se sabe que la persona que se infiltro forma parte del grupo llamados "alas de cuervo" - decía mientras seguía viendo el papel, él ya había escuchado de esa banda, de hecho se conocía mucho por ayudar a los pobres y exponer a delincuentes, traidores.

– - Pero que tenía los documentos que robaron, y como entraron, suponer que las fiestas del rey son las más exclusivas y vigiladas – bueno se decía que eran muy buenos en su trabajo y que su líder es muy fuerte, inteligente, y capas. De hecho me gustaría conocerlo.

– -Pues no lo dice aquí, pero escuche que era información de un traidor que está siendo protegido por las órdenes del rey.

– -Y saben cómo luce el tipo que se infiltro- ya sabía que este asunto le pertenecía a la policía militar pero las hazañas que han logrado ese grupo me ha impresionado varias veces, ja jajá y ver como dejan en ridículo a la policía militar con sus intentos inútiles para captúralos es increíble, la manera tan serena y creativa en la que actúan…. En verdad me gustaría conocer a su líder.

– -hay rumores, pero nada es seguro -Levi estaba deseando empezar con la búsqueda.

– -Mmm… y como es su aspecto físico- seguía con la conversación pero su expresión no cambiaba y no sonaba emocionado POR FUERA.

– -No lo sé, no me han dicho nada pero supongo que la policía militar debe tener más información sobre esto - decía mientras ponía la carta en el escritorio.

Terminando con el tema. Levi no se quedó mucho porque su amigo tenia trabajo de escritorio y luego tendría que ayudarlo, la verdad le molestaba esa parte de sus deberes como capitán.

Levi se dirigía a empezar la búsqueda de aquella banda, por supuesto sin que se enteren los de la policía militare, y ya sabía por dónde empezar, tenía algunos amigos que le debían muchos favores, le podían ayudar. Se dirigió hacia los establos para buscar su confiable caballo, era una yegua blanca, que por nada del mundo permitía que estuviera sucia, al llegar se percata que su yegua estaba con una potra, digo con Mikasa, mientras caminaba para llegar con ella se fijó que el lugar estaba limpio, se acordó que ella tenía que hacerlo, él le había dicho que limpiara los establos. Al llegar con ella quien le estaba dando de comer a su yagua, el azabache se dispone a hablar pero "señor, se le ofrece algo" la morena ya lo había sentido, pero no se había alarmado ya se había dado un curso intensivo para no sucumbir ante él, tenía su máscara bien pegada en su rostro, ella sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho no tenía que repetirse, no podía arriesgar a que todo lo que planeo fuera descubierto, ya que con Levi no se sabía contener, no podía dejar que todo el trabajo de su equipo se echara perder. Lo miro con aquellos ojos inexpresivos "mi caballo" "es de usted?" pregunto con una leve sonrisa que el no pudo notar, era obvio el porqué de lo pulcro de la yegua "si, como se ha portado" "bien" dejo de darle de comer, acaricio el cuello del animal y se apartó "me retiro señor" "donde vas" decía con un tono serio "ya termine mis tareas y le pedí permiso al comandante Erwin para poder ir al pueblo" "yo también me dirijo el pueblo, te acompaño" dijo haciendo que la chica detenga su andar, en la mente de Levi ´pero qué demonios, esto no me ayuda a controlarme, tks, empiezo a creer que soy un masoquista´ "si me puede esperar hasta que me cambie" decía encogiéndose de hombros "bien te veo aquí en media hora" ella se apresura a su cuarto para darse una rápida ducha y vestirse con ropa normal, no con su uniforme, la verdad es que ver a su capitán la confundía, a veces llegaba a pensar que era igual que ella y lo admiraba por su fuerza interior y exterior pero había algo más, cada vez que lo veía otro sentimiento se asomaba, no sabía bien que era pero no dejaría que interviniera en sus planes.

v **_En los establos_**

Levi estaba esperando con su yegua, faltaba un minuto para la hora acordada y la vio entrar, estaba con una falda larga color rojo oscuro, le quedaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, tenía unas botas negras, una blusa blanca que le rodeaba los hombros dejándolos expuestos y las mangas hasta los codos suelta, y con su inseparable bufanda que cubría perfectamente las marcas de su cuerpo, con un chaleco negro de tiras de tres centímetros de ancho, ajustado a su cuerpo, armando muy bien su figura, con unas tiras cruzadas por delante con un pequeño lazo frente a sus pechos. Era como cuando el hombre regresa de trabajar y ve a su amada esposa esperándolo con la comida lista, claro en este caso sería amada y hermosa esposa ´ joder, como se te ocurre presentarte ante mi viéndote así, SOY HOMBRE, ENTIENDES´ el hombre estaba jodido con todos los pensamientos que se le cruzaron por la mente "montaras con falda?" preguntaba para distraerse y para que el terrible sonrojo que se quería asomar desapareciera "si, usted también va de civil?" dijo notando las botas negras, pantalón negro y una camisa blanca salida del pantalón, las mangas recogidas y algunos botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco de esos pectorales bien definidos ´no Mikasa, está prohibido atacar´ se repetía una y otra vez. Mikasa se apresuró a sacar a su caballo, lo monto y le acaricio el lomo, "vamos" decía la muchacha "como se llama" preguntaba mientras salían de los establos "el?, él se llama fuyu, y ella" "haru, significa…" "primavera, si lo sé" "y el tuyo invierno, por qué" pregunto Levi mientas cabalgaba alado de ella, la pregunta la hiso guardar silencio por un momento "el frio no me permite olvidar" "y eso está bien" "si, no tengo permitido olvidar…. JIA" arreaba al caballo para que fuera más rápido, y el hiso lo mismo para alcanzarla, cuando lo hiso solo trataba de ver la expresión que tenía en su cara, era una de determinación al sacrificio. Al llegar al pueblo Mikasa lo voltio a ver "por qué primavera" el azabache la miro a los ojos, ella no evito el contacto visual, eso le gustaba, era una de las pocas personas que aguantaba verlo a los ojos "espero que llegue una clase de calidez en mi vida" decía mientras se encogía de hombros, la joven chica trataba de ver algo de mentira en su mirada, pero nada, estaba siendo sincero. Se bajó del caballo y la ayudo aunque no se lo pidiera, la cogió de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en los hombros de aquel caballero, la posicionaba en el piso sin quitarse las manos uno del otro "eso debe sentirse bien" sin dejar de mirarse, las manos de Levi se enrollaba en la cintura de ella, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, sus cuerpos se pegaron y ella llevo una mano en aquel rostro masculino, delineando con un dedo los labios de su capitán

Mikasa no necesitaba que le ayudaran a bajar de su caballo, pero no se negó la ayuda que le ofrecía su capitán, aunque si hubiera sido otro hombre lo hubiera pateado en la cara para que se deje de tonterías. Ella solo poso sus manos sobre los hombres de aquel hombre, pero cuando llego a posicionarse sobre el piso lo miro fijamente quería saber que era lo que lo diferenciaba de todos los hombres que había conocido. Pero al esperar de que la suelte solo sintió que el agarre de la cintura se hacían más fuerte, haciendo que se pegara a su pecho, sentía el calor de su cuerpo y el palpita de su corazón que comenzaba a acelerarse y con un acto involuntario subió una mano hasta la mejilla del moreno, poso un dedo sobre sus labios delineándolos suavemente ´que demonios estoy haciendo´ se preguntaba una y otra vez pero no dejaba de hacer un suave movimiento sobre esos labios.

Levi había cometido un error. Para ayudar a mikasa a bajar del caballo ya que tenía falda, tuvo que tomarla de la cintura, pero tras el contacto podía sentir que su cuerpo se estremecía y al posicionarla en el piso de ves de soltarla la estrecho a su cuerpo, él no se ayudaba y mikasa tampoco lo ayudaba, era lo que pensaba tras sentir que la chica subía su mano hasta su rostro y rosaba sus labios con uno de sus delicados dedos ´como te atreves, esto te costara mocosa´ ya no podría reprimirse sus ganas, ganas de devorar esos labios. Él iba acercando su cara asía la de ella para robarle el aire, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo el gruño ya que una voz infantil gritaba el nombre de la chica con emoción y desesperación "MIKASA" ambos voltearon a ver quién era que la llamaba y lo vieron, era un niño castaño con ojos miel de unos 11 o 12 años, estaba acompañado con 2 hombres, un pelirrojo y otro rubio que parecía querer golpearlo como su hubiera echo algo que está estrictamente prohibido, miro a mikasa y esta tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios que aduras penas podía notar, pero no por eso menos feliz. Ella me miro como de costumbre y dijo "con permiso, señor" mientras se soltaba de mi agarre "los conoces" la pregunta era tonta y lo sabía, pero quería saber que eran para ella. No recibía una respuesta inmediata, la chica sabia la intención que tenía esa pregunta y tenía que pensar la manera correcta de responderle "talvez" no iba a dar nada más así que agarro al caballo y lo llevo con ella, se dirigió donde se encontraban los 3 hombres desconocidos y le dio un fuerte abrazo al pequeño, seguido de los mayores. Los perdió de vista a lo que se metieron a un callejón, no había podido sacarle ningún indicio de quien era esos tipos y eso lo frustraba, le frustraba no saber qué demonios le estaba haciendo la soldado Akerman.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.** **:D**


End file.
